Sun vs Darkness (Hinata & Alucard-story)
by Prussiluskan13
Summary: He was the No Life King... and he had found his No Life Queen in Hinata... she was not so willing to give in because she was a ghoul-slayer.
1. Chapter 1

If you read my info you should know by now - I am not your ordinary-pairings writer... O no.. I got some really freaky stuff going on...

I found most pairings "true to the show/manga" to be boooring.. and thus.. I make up my own.. and here comes something for you to ponder on...

**Sun vs Darkness**

He watched from the darkness, from the shadows like he always did. He waited for his master to give him the orders to lift the seal in one form or another. He had never gone against his master in this matter. He wanted so much to interfere but…

But this night he had yet to hear an order from his master. So he just watched. And what he saw this night was something that made him tingle. It made him shiver in all his un-dead body-parts. And that was a first.

There was this young girl, she had short bob-cut hair, but it was her eyes that caught his interest. They where almost white. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was blind.

She was surrounded by ghouls and yet…. As soon as they got close she managed to dust them without barely touching them and this fascinated him.

He knew could dust these ghouls by using two fingers through their heart.

And yet she barely touched them at all. She really had a nice touch according to Alucard. He saw her press her fingers ever so gentle, against some parts on the ghouls bodies and they just turned to dust. She was good. And she could be a good ally. He would watch her some more.

She interested him, even more than the Police Officer he had turned just a year ago, but this girl, barely in her twenties he guessed, she really had him pegged.

A tug told him that his master wanted him back and he drew back and dissolved into the shadows. He reappeared in Hellsing Office.

"What happened?" his master asked.

"Nothing, I did nothing Master," answered Alucard.

"The ghouls are dead and gone and you did nothing?"

"That is correct, there were no reason to lift a seal Master," answered Alucard.

Integra Hellsing glared at her "monster" with clear blue eyes. She had been unsure when Alucard had turned that Police Officer a year ago, but after six months she had to agree, her monster had made a good choice.

The female officer had been a good asset to their company. Integra had been sure that her "monster" had been infatuated by this female officer – but that had been a wrong assumption. She learned that the hard way.

What Integra now heard and witnessed from her "monster-pet" – he was infatuated. And he really was infatuated if he thought this little girl could handle a small army of ghouls.

"Are you sure?" asked Integra, just in case.

"Yes, Master," answered Alucard as he walked away, in the back of his mind, he could hear how the last ghouls being dusted by the blind woman. She was good, no question about it.

"How good is she Alucard?" asked Integra.

"Better than Female Officer and you together," answered Alucard.

Integra killed the cigarillo in the ashtray but she nodded silently before speaking up.

"Do you want to turn her?"

The question was clear and right forward.

"Yes my Master," Alucard answered and turned around and disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

Hinata was tired. She was so tired of everything. She had been to a place and it turned out to be a bad place. She had been forced to kill once again. Although she knew that the ones she killed were not humans anymore, but the thing was – they had been, once…. And she hated killing. It was not her thing.

But they kept attacking her and she defended herself and… and they dusted every time she put her palm against their heart.

It really made her feel uncomfortable…. Uncomfortable and tired. It had happened so many times now.

As the last one turned to dust she sighed and pulled herself together and rose up and walked away only to be met by a man in a red cloak.

He wore a large red hat and sunglasses.

Hinata went down in her "gentle fist"-position.

"On a night like this…. " the figure started….. "I crave for blood…."

Hinata blinked.

"You are good, do you trust me little girl?" asked Alucard.

Hinata poised and got into a fighting stance.

"I would rather die than surrender!" she hissed.

"I will claim you as mine," Alucard said as he stepped closer. He could see the defiance in her white eyes and yet he wanted her even more. "You will be mine at the end of this week…."

Hinata hissed and raised her deadly palms as to show him **!NO!**

"NO! I will not let you!"

Alucard saw her poise down and try and defend herself against him.

"You are already mine….. Blind Girl….."

Hinata snarled and started and punched him all over his body – making sure that he would not be able to either move, procreate or even blink in the future.

Alucard was now sure as the girl hit him – this girl was something for his little legion. The female officer was one thing, she was good – but this girl – she was something else.

"I want you!" Alucard growled.

Before he got an answer he got a tingling feeling in his arms where the girl suddenly punched him.

"Well, I am not interested – and if that touch did not get the idea a cross – I got a heart ache to die for," whispered Hinata with a voice that would make Orochimaru jealous.

He used his un-natural powers and suddenly he was face to face with the white-eyed girl, almost nose to nose.

"I said – I want you," he growled as he let his shades slide down over his nose to make her look right into his yellow/red eyes.

She glared right back at him without fear and he knew that he had found the woman he wanted to be his NoLifeQueen….

"Kiss me," he demanded.

Hinata just snorted and pushed her knee up between his legs making him fall forward and groan.

"Kiss my knee!"

Hinata responded as she fisted her hand and gave him a big black eye. "Now kiss my fist!"

And before the No Life King could do anything about it he was on his back, his groin was aching and he had a white eyed warrior woman sitting on him.

"Leave me alone," she whispered with a heat that could come from the ninth layer of hell. "Or I will make you wish that you never had a receptive nerve in your body… are we clear?"

Two seconds later she was gone in a pillar of smoke.

TBC

And my Hinata can be scary as hell...

Please, be kind in your reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was angry and damn he was thirsty for blood… her blood. He wanted to sink his teeth into her marble white neck and drink her dry and then make her one of his minions and yet- he wanted her to be able to be just as she was right now – a being with her own mind.

"Well?" asked Integra as she lighted a cigarill.

"She is stubborn – but she is working for our cause," answered Alucard.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She is killing ghouls, everywhere…"

His master inhaled smoke from her cigarill and snorted a bit.

Integra Hellsing was sure now that she saw the picture of the girl that had her beast pet so infatuated. It was one of the long lost Hyuuga members. They had been thought to be dead long ago but the Master of the Hellsing Institute knew better, they worked within the government just as she herself did.

"Are you sure Walter?" she asked her trusted butler.

"Yes Master Integra, she is a Hyuuga-descendent."

"Damn! That monster was able to get infatuated by a girl from the one family he really shouldn't be messing with!" snarled the leader of the Hellsing institution.

"Master – do you know where she is?" asked Alucard the moment he was able to come face to face.

"No, but if I were you I would be very careful to upset her," answered Integra.

"She belongs with me!"

"Does she agree?" asked his Integra, she could barely believe how infatuaded her monster were with this girl.

"I don't care – as I said she belongs with me!"

Integra rubbed the base of her nose and looked up at her pet Monster.

"She is a Huuyga. She belongs to one of the pure bloodlines of the world…. They don't like monsters. They probably eat them for breakfast."

For a moment there was a silence in the room.

Her monster disappears in a shady smoke and she could swear to that she hears him say. _"She still belongs to me…."_

"Please let him through… " said Integra as she sat in her office.

"Your monster is hunting my daughter!" a voice came over the phone.

"I know Hyuuga-sama, but this is a part of him I can't control," said Integra.

"I want him off my girl's butt!"

"He is our government machine – as is your daughter if I recall… what they do together is not of our business… actually – if you ask your directory they will probably like it very much," answered Integra and let her light blue eyes drill inside those almost life-less white eyes of Hyuuga, Hiashi.

"If she does not want him, then he will be eating his own dust!"

"I know, but he is a persistent monster. I can't rule over his actions in this matter," she said as she lit another of her cigarillos. "He was stubborn when it came down to turning the female officer, but this is a whole other matter. If I thought he had a heart in his cold body, I would say he is love with your daughter."

"That is ridiculous, that monster of yours is the _No Life King_ – he has no heart."

_'True, but I still believe he is in love,'_ she thought and said to the man with the same kind of eyes that his pet monster had such devotion for. "We will just have to wait and see what happens, Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata sat down on a bench in the park. Her eyes turned upwards and felt the sun warm up her face. She loved the sun. When the sun was present in the sky, no ghouls were running around trying to eat you.

"May I?" a voice asked her from behind and Hinata was snatched out of her daydreaming.

And there he was again, that man from before.

"No, but I guess that will not stop you," she growled and stood up from the bench.

"Sit Blind Girl," Alucard said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down as he himself sat down.

"Don't touch me you monster!" Hinata snarled and pulled her wrist from the gloved hand. "And how is it that you can walk around in sunlight!?"

Alucard snickered and looked over his sunglasses to reveal his glowing red eyes.

"I am not your ordinary monster, Blind Girl."

SMACK!

"I am not blind! AND YOU ARE A PERVERT! And STOP touching me!" snarled the white eyed young woman.

Alucard rubbed his stinging cheek and smiled, his fangs glimmered in the sunlight.

"I want you, and I have already told you so," Alucard said as he let his shades fall down and showed her his yellowy red eyes… and he looked at the young woman with the white eyes. She looked positively feral as he met his eyes. "… my little Sunshine Tigress."

Hinata just snorted and walked away. She refused to let him know in anyway how her body responded to his forward ways.

Alucard rose to his feet and followed her. He had pledged to himself that he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He had felt the warmth that emitted from her, he had heard how her heart picked up its beat when he touched her. She was not inhuman.

.

True, there were conflicting feelings, and yet they were feelings.

"Stop following me you drooling dog!" she snarled viciously as she turned around and poised down in her Gentle Fist style, her palm up and he knew that she could make him go down on his knees in pain if she struck on the right place.

"You can not kill me, you have already tried it and failed," he said as got closer. "And I have already told you, you will be mine…"

Hinata shot him a silvery white hot glare.

"Why do you want me to be yours, mr. monster?" she asked with polite voice and refused to step down from her poise.

Alucard shook his red clad shoulders and looked over his sunglasses again.

"I don't know, there is something about you that is so pure, Blind Girl, so pure that I can almost taste it," he answered truthfully because he was not exactly sure to why he was so drawn to this young woman. It could be that he, in fact, was forbidden for her. But it could also be for her spirit. So low in voice and yet so strong action.

"You're a creep, worse than Orochimaru!" Hinata shot at him.

"Orochimaru? That snake? He is nothing, a lowlife that lives out his days in corpses! I am nothing like him!" growled Alucard.

"What I said – worse than him!"

Alucard grabbed Hinata and pulled her close to him, his red eyes glowed behind his sunglasses. She looked up at him in defiance. Dear Gods, she excited him.

"Kiss me, Blind Girl," he ordered once again.

She made a sound and grabbed his red coat and pulled him really close. She could almost feel the chillyness his undead body had.

"**I! AM! NOT! BLIND!**" she pointed out and let him go and made a seal with her hands and disappeared in a pillar of smoke.

The No Life King had once again lost her…


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

"ALUCARD!" his master called out and he sighed in his coffin.

He walked through the halls of the Hellsing mansion rather than just pop up in his Master's office. He met the Hellsing butler, Walter, and he looked rather apoplectic.

"I am sorry Alucard-sama, but Integra-sama wants you in her office as soon as possible." Walter said.

"Thank you Walter, and while you are at it – may you spiff up my gun a bit?" asked Alucard and handed over his large silver gun to the butler.

"Of course, Alucard-sama," answered Walter. "Please let me just say one thing, Alucard-sama…"

"What is it Walter?"

"The Hyuuga-girl, she is not for you, you know that?"

"That subject is nothing of your concern, Walter-san," Alucard said with a strained voice.

"I know, but I still worry for your safety, Alucard-sama."

The No-Life-King raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My safety?"

Walter nodded as he provided with a load of bullets for the vampire's new gun.

"Why, Walter-san?"

"The Hyuuga-girl, she is one of the Pure Ones. They kill ghouls and other monsters with their fingers alone, they have no need for weapons and if they find your weak point Alucard-sama, they will kill you with out a thought. If you have one of course…"

*klick*

"This is a nice piece, Walter-san, thank you," said Alucard and gave the butler one of his crooked smiles and then disappeared into the darkness.

Walter sighed and looked down on the floor before walking back up towards the office of Integra Hellsing's office.

Hinata was called in to her father's office and she already knew what it was all about. It was about that monster that seemed to persue her. A monster that did not dust even though she had hit him in all the right places. It was about the monster that seemed to be a stalker.

"Yes Father?" she said as she came through the door and bowed.

"You have gotten an admirer it seems, my Daughter," her father said.

"Yes Father," Hinata answered, she could not lie to him.

Her father looked at Hinata with his "all-seeing-eyes", and he frowned. His daughter was confused and irritated, actually he could read most things but no fear or hesitation on her face.

"Dear Daughter, I will not judge you nor will the rest of our Family…. I can see that this man affects you," Hiashi said as he put his arm around his daughter.

Hinata looked up at her father with her white eyes and then she threw herself into his arms.

"O dear daddy…. I really want to give up to him," she sobbed. "I really want to be his mate forever… B-but that would m-mean…. "

Hiashi sighed and looked up unto the roof of the room.

"That would mean that you would be his No-Life-Queen…."

Hinata sobbed and nodded.

Hiashi hugged his daughter closer and petted her black haired head. He could feel the heart ache she emanated from her soul.

"Daughter, do you like this "monster" from the Hellsing Institute?" he asked.

Hinata rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked up into her father's white eyes as if to ask him if he was crazy.

"Yes… yes father… I like him," answered Hinata with strained voice.

Hiashi hugged his daughter close.

"If you like him, or even love him, you must let things have it course. I know I have been very strict with you, but in this case I wish you to pursue your dreams my daughter. And even if it kills me to admit it – I think the Hellsing's domesticated monster will be a good husband for you."

Hinata hugged her father back.

"Thank you Father."

"But if he hurts you I will give him a thousand pains… in his ass!"

Hinata smiled and nodded against her father's shoulder.

"Thank you father… for your blessing", Hinata whispered.

He found her out there, in the midst of all ghouls. She was slaying away and he couldn't be more proud of her. He loved her. He wanted her, and he just waited for the right moment to approach her.

He appeared next to her as he dusted a ghoul as he looked into her eyes.

"I have been cleared," Alucard mumbled and dusted yet a another one of the attacking ghouls as he stood back to back with the very woman he really should not interfere with.

"Cleared?" she asked as another ghoul got the hard end of her fingers and fell down and disintegrated.

"Yes, cleared," Alucard said as he put a red sleeved arm around Hinata's waist. And before she could voice her opinion she was taken away into the shadows and he teleported himself back to his secret lair deep inside the Hellsing compound.

Hinata blinked in confusion as she stared at four stone-walls that suddenly surrounded her. She then looked back at Alucard with hard white eyes.

"What did you do?" she whispered tersely.

Alucard smirked and released her and stepped back and bowed a bit. "Welcome.. to my home," he said in full Dracula-manners.

Hinata was not impressed, she was pissed.

"Take me back!" she demanded.

"No, I said I got clearance from my master… and I am sure that your father has given you clearance as well, or otherwise you would not be within my grasp," said Alucard as he stepped closer again and looked down into her white eyes.

His gloved hand moved up and caressed her peach-colored cheek and he smiled softly as he could feel her life-force just beneath that very skin.

"I will not turn you for many years.. your warmth.. I want to feel it for so long." Alucard whispered and lowered his head and kissed those luscious lips of which he had dreamed of tasting for so long, since before time it almost seemed.

"W-why?"

"Why what my dear little warrior?" asked Alucard.

"Why me?"

Alucard chuckled and removed his shades. Yellow red eyes met lavender white ones. She was so defiant and he liked her spunky spirit.

"Why not?"

Hinata blinked and tried to voice her thoughts but she couldn't. She was trapped inside his web and she could not resist his eyes.

"Never believe that you are anything less than amazing my dear girl…" whispered Alucard and kissed her again.

"B-but why me?" Hinata pressed on as his eyes began to take on a red tinted color.

Alucard chuckled, even with his hypnotic stare she still held her ground. He was impressed.

"Because you have reached so deep that you managed to find my soul," he answered and it was the truth. "I want you to be my No Life Queen, I will not turn you no.. not just yet… But at sometime I will, and it will be because I want you to be mine forever…"

Hinata sucked in her breath and she knew that her father had been right and she had been right in her choice of man. She began to smile softly.

"So… I am to be yours you say?" she asked.

Alucard sensed the change inside of her. But he nodded and answered yes.

"Good.. and when you mark me… I am always yours, forever..?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! Of course!"

"And you will not be able to leave me?"

Alucard shook his head. It would be absurd for a mate to leave his life-partner. And then he saw it..

The complete surrender to his being. She wanted reassurance…

"You vile little creature," he growled darkly as he took possession of her lips once again.

Hinata just wanted to be sure. And now she had the knowledge.

"And I am all yours," she whispered against those lips that turned her insides into jelly.

THE END!

How was that? Please be kind...


End file.
